Two worlds collide
by DanaXlove
Summary: This is something that wrote and it doesn t have anythig to do with other stories,films...etc it s here because i was insipred by the movie to write the story.It s my first sotry in english please tell me what you think.P.S.English isn t my birth language


Pirate-girl

(Two worlds collide)

Simple,happy and undisturbed. My name is Danielle and that is the easiest way to describe my life...or actually it used to be. After my parents died when I was 5 I lost my enthusiasm...the world just didn't seem happy anymore. So after my life took its normal course I started having fun again and I was living my life and enjoying it but I felt as if a part of me was missing. Despite that my life was pretty great, I had and I still have two amazing friends, Anne and Cecile, we were always having so much fun singing all the time,writing songs,watching movies,playing sports and other stuff. Every year they said that I should sing at the school contest but I never had the strength, I was afraid. I do not know why but I was.

My aunt raised me but I lived by myself in a huge house that she gave me."Money is not a problem",she said. She took care of me and visited me every month. I thought my life will stay the same but faith had other plans for me.

It all started on my 12th birthday. My aunt came to town. After she gave me my present and told me the old "Happy birthday, my little girl" she sat me down and started talking really serious. At first I asked "Is there something wrong?" and she said "No, just listen to me"so she went on:

-D. I know you are going to think I am crazy but please try to believe me,OK?

-OK. I will try.

-So do you remember that your mother left you that book she wrote about pirates?

-Yeah but what is that have to do with any of this?

-Well you see dear those were not just stories...that was your mother's diary. She wrote everything she and your father went through so that you can know everything you need to know.

-What? I am that girl in the book, I am a pirate...yeah right...nice try but I am not that desperate to know more about my parents.

-Honey, think about it. Till your parents passed away you were always at sea. You had a crew...an island. And your mother left me a gift for your 12th birthday. She handed me a tiny silver box shaped like a rose. Inside it was a necklace with a red medallion shaped like a rose. On one of the petals there was a inscription that said "Just follow your heart and your dreams will come true"

-You are telling the truth, aren't you? My mom used to tell me that. Trust yourself and always follow your heart. That was what my mother told me every time I could not hit a high note in a song.

-Yes I am.

-OK so I am a pirate girl now or what?

-Well the red rose is the fastest ship that exists. It's invincible and you are going to rule it "part time".

-OK so I am going to be the captain?

-Yes, but first you are going to learn to sail. An old friend of your mother's is going to teach you. His name is Jonathan Sword.

-Jonathan Sword? I asked with an ironical tone.

-He likes to be called Johny...just Johny. He is older than you with about 5 years.

-Oh....so Johny..is he cute?

-Do not think about it miss y! He might have seemed a nice boy to your mother but I do not like that boy.

-I was not asking for your opinion, I said between laughs. Suddenly I enjoyed the idea. I felt pretty good. After 2 hours my luggage was ready for the next day and my friends arrived. My aunt said that I could tell them if I wanted to. So I did. After I told them they said:

-Wow, are you serious? That is so cool.

I was surprised. I thought they will think I was weird and probably crazy but they believed me. I guess that I do not call them my best friends for nothing. So we had tons of fun that night. I felt so happy and excited, I do not know why but I could hardly wait to start my new "adventure". So after I woke up and the girls left my aunt took me on a beach. I had no idea that that beach existed in my town but I was too amazed to ask so we took a small boat and after we sailed about fifteen minutes I saw a big ship that I recognized in an instant. It was my ship,the red rose......but other than feelings, the red rose on the flag helped a lot. The first thing I saw on the boat was a stunning man with light chocolate skin and black flowing hair.

-He is hot! I said to my aunt.

-If you like him so much then you will be happy to know that he will be living with you when you come back .

-Wow, hold your skirt on auntie...what?!I will be living with captain hook over there? OK but you will have to let me style him up a little bit....more.

-You do what you have to do baby girl!

-Well for now it doesn't matter cause we are staying on that boat and he is the hottest pirate I have ever seen since jack sparrow.

-Yeah but he is younger, crazier and smarter than Johnny Depp and as a bonus he actually is a pirate and he thinks you are a spoiled brat.

-What?!But I am not. Why would he think that?

-Well because most pirates start with a small boat and work their way up to a ship like this...and you get the best ship that has ever traveled on the sea from the start. He is jealous.

-Well I'm gonna show him who is a spoiled brat!

-I hope you are not going to kill each other.

-We won't, don't worry.

So we got to the ship and everybody had a welcome face on. They acted like we were royalty or something. But when I met captain Sword I felt like a criminal meeting his killer. But even with that look on his face there was something about him that called me in....he was like a magnet and I was some piece of metal. I have never felt like that ever.

-Very nice to meet you!He said and held his hand in front of me.

-Very nice to meet you as well! I said with a smile and shacked hands with him...When I touched his hand my heart felt warm, it was like my heart exploded with desire and I felt like I had high fever.

-I am johnny and I will be your trainer. Speedy here will direct you to your room and you can change into something more suitable for the weather.

-Thanks.

I went into the room and I was amazed. It was big and roomy. It had a piano and a wooden desk .It was the most amazing room I had ever seen. It was simply perfect.

After a checked every inch on the room I changed into a skirt just above the knee and a very short,strapless,low-cut blouse. My aunt got them for me,the hole outfit was red my favorite colour. After I changed I went out and everyone was starring at me. I wasn't exactly used to everyone looking at me like that but it didn't made me fell good or bad...it made me fell nothing. But when captain Sword looked at me ,he smiled but not a friendly smile..it was more like a come here and you'll get in trouble smile .The smile that invites you in and even if you know it's not good to go in you do it just because it feels right to your heart. I never felt like that before my heart felt on fire. After i cleared a small part of my mind the first question that came into my mind was"Am I falling in love or am I sick?".I answered that question myself.....both. Love is a sickness but it is the most passionate and beautiful sickness on them all.....or the only sickness that makes you feel good.

To be continued


End file.
